polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Earthball
Moonball Sunball Theiaball Earth's new imaginary friend to talk about his feelings towardsitchy things Marsball (Sometimes) Humanity (when at peace) Almost every country Israelcube (sometimes) Venusball (TWINS!) Canadaball |enemies = USAball Marsball (kind of) Humanity (when at war, also Flat-Earthers) �� nuclear weapons Israelcube (sometimes) global warming wants to steal the moon (sometimes) GET YUOR POLLUTION IN CONTROL! I don’t need to explain this one… Nobody likes yuo! aliens STOP SCARING ME WITH NIBIRU!! Wants me dead for knowing his existence Will kill me if they erupt Will also kill me if they hit me You're on your way to eat me and my home YOU SAID I WOULD DIE ON DECEMBER 21, 2012!! What I almost did to you was an accident and please don't kill me |row21 = Life Life |row23 = Currently in 6th big mass extinction. May come quicker because of Planet Nineball, 6ball, nuclear threat, Black Holeball, Wyomingball, or North Sumatraball. I will never forget Voyager 1 and Voyager 2. |name = Earthball }} is a second-generation planetball and the third planetball from the Sunball. She is a terrestrial planet, and so far the only known planetball to harbor life, especially intelligent life, but we may be wrong. She sometimes wears sunglasses and can speak all languages fluently, unlike the other planetballs. Her age is unknown but the best ideas are 4.543 billion BCE by Atheismball or 4000 BC by Christianityball When she is making presentations, she always misspells her name, possibly as a representation of her ego or Humanity's stupidity. Some inhabitants of Earth believe in extra-terrestrials, creatures that were not native to Earth. People once believed the moon had aliens, and then believed Mars had aliens. Now they target exoplanetballs and search them for alien life. She is 12,756 km in diameter (6378km in radius) and of 510,065,600 km² in surface area. There is a popular theory idea in the scientific community going around that Earth will heat up, causing "global warming". This is because of modern countryballs like USAball, Russiaball and Chinaball using products/factories, or nuclear power that make the planet's atmosphere hotter. Ancient Greeceball believed that Earthball was a goddess called "Mother Gaia". Later, the Ancient Romeball adopted this goddess and renamed her "Terra" (name still used in many Neo-Latin languages). As with Terra and Gaia of Hellenismball, Earth was a personified goddess in Germanic Paganismball. The Anglesball worshipped a goddess called "Nerthus", and ancient Nordicballs worshipped a goddess called Jörð, a giantess often given as the mother of Thor. In today’s internet culture, Earth can still be said to be personified as seen on comics made by fans. Composition She is a rocky terrestrial planet with a mainly iron-nickel core. She is divided into 4 layers: the crust, mantle, outer core, and inner core. Her core contains relatively high amounts of radioactive elements such as thorium, which powers Earthball's core. Surface Features Earthball holds many unusual surface features due to her unique climate. Its most notable surface features are its continents and oceans, which are the result of plate tectonics. Since she has such a thick atmosphere, there is a lack of craters due to erosion. Plate tectonics constantly jostles her continents around, sometimes merging them into 1 single supercontinent. Plate tectonics is also responsible for creating many of Earthball's mountain ranges and underwater trenches. Atmosphere She has a moderately thick atmosphere, composed primarily (78%) of diatomic nitrogen, 28% diatomic oxygen, 1% argon, and some trace elements. Orbit - Rotation Her orbit is generally circular with a SMA of about 1 AU. Her days are getting longer because of Moonball. TBA Satellites The Moonball is Earthball's only natural sattelite, and is composed mainly of silicates. He is rather large for Earthball's size. Earthball is also known to hold some quasi-satellites. however recently the kordylewski clouds were confirmed to exist. #Moonball How to draw Drawing Earthball is moderately easy # Draw a blue circle # Draw some continents, use a dark green color for the Americas, Europe, East and Southeast Asia, and Oceania. also half of the Africa's land. Tan for the northern part of Africa, Western part of USAball and Center part of Australiaball finally. the white color for Antarcticaball and other tundras # Draw the clouds # perfezionare, you finished Family * Sunball (Father) * ULAS J0015+01ball (Uncle) * Milky Wayball (Grandfather) * Universeball (Great-Grandfather) * Multiverseball (Great-Great-Grandfather) * Mercuryball (Brother who wants to kill me) * Venusball (Sister) * Moonball (Son) * Marsball (Brother) * Jupiterball (Brother who protects me) * Saturnball (Brother who also protects me) * Uranusball (Brother) * Neptuneball (Brother) * Plutoball (unreal brother) * Planet Nineball (Another brother who wants to kill me) Gallery 1D0F10D5-9844-41E4-A95A-32E69FC31129.png 06y918q14m601.png Planetball_read_description_rplanetballan_extension_of_polandball_that_i_bet_ea8011_4869452.png Reddit Medibee Plutos New Face.png A Pluto story.png AMXznCj.png 1E94356B-31DA-4630-8951-A94DC2C80268.jpeg Reddit Spacetime Inspector Sun & Son.png Reddit Fedcom Multiple Personality Disorder.png Reddit MarcLesan Family discussions.png Reddit FlyingBlueWolf Urban Legends.png Run_earth_run_by_ainamartian-dbx9snd.gif JBz4IBV.png I6cK3oP.png WZYlGlb.png Earth can into coma.png Earth new.png|His other version AiaIzM2.png Surface Care Addiction le x le.png The other side of the Moon Szwab.png Red Red Giant Love bluesydinosaur.png Terrian anxiety White Pikmin.png Planetballmap.png 6. Star Types.png 11. Attack on Titan.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png PlanetNine.png TheiaCollision.gif How moonball.png Uranus Comic.png Earth History.png The Same.png Metric System.png As Big As You.png Chain Reactions.jpg earthwassdiefuck.png Rctfpbu.png Qjphm54.png KNzMiS5.png 69geqhaab1w11.png zh:地球球 Category:Planetballs Category:Space Category:Solar System Category:Universeball Category:Milky Way Category:Earthball